To Save My Love
by crazydolly66
Summary: the second saga to The Love Story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-

Sam's POV

I have an empty space in my heart. The empty space is there because Chris is gone. _Forever_. It's been 2 yrs without him. Cathy is out the hospital and is dating Danny. But right now, I'm wondering where he could be. I miss him. _A lot_. I never got to tell him how much I loved him or kiss him. Right now, I'm going through the pictures we have together. The day he diapered, we found his I-phone and his v-com. We tried everything we could but he was gone. _For Good. _We tried asking Melissa but she wasn't saying anything. I went to his house to look at his stuff. In his room, a note on his closed laptop. I read it:

"Someday she will know the truth, of how much….. I adore her" I opened his laptop and a document was already open. I read what it said,

"The Day of the Dance-

I didn't ask my dream girl but at least I asked someone. She was asked by another boy because I get really shy around her. She's perfect. Her eyes sparkle like the sun, her hair is really pretty. She's perfect for me but I'm shy to tell her. We have a lot of pictures together. We're best friends. But she doesn't know" I closed the laptop and looked at myself at his mirror.

"Eyes like the sun, best friends? He's talking about me! He adores me!!" Then my phone rung. It was Cathy so I answered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

Cathy's POV

"HI Sam, where are you?"

"In Chris's room, and guess what he adores me!!"

"He does wow that's pretty obvious"

"Huh"

"He's always leaving clues"

"What's wrong?"

"Come to the clubhouse we got Melissa to talk"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

Sam's POV

I closed my v-com and hugged myself.

"Soon we'll find you, soon so I can tell you I love you too" At the clubhouse, Melissa was crying and Danny was on his cell. I went to Melissa (plus, the Clique Girlz are going to tour tomorrow and I'm going with them).

"Melissa, do you know anything that happened to your bro?"

"I know everything. It's my falit Chris is gone. I let Mark take him but I didn't think this would happen"

"But then why you do it?"

"Mark would have told my secret and kill him"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

Mark's POV

2 yrs ago, I captured Chris. I locked him up and when I turned back he was gone. That was the last time I saw him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

Ariel's POV

Today, we're going on tour. Yeah!!!! Sam's coming with us. But she's still heartbroken. It was my idea for her to come along. I'm wearing a long short sleeved shirt that was black and had colorful designs, black skinny jeans and a cover up/ belt. And white and blue sneakers. My hair was wavey like always and curly. My jewelry was all hearts, a heart necklace, heart earrings, and a charm bracelet. Paris was wearing a long sleeve-less top that was pink and had big colorful circles and a black cover up, pink skinny jeans and a belt, and white and pink sneakers. Her hair was loose and curly. Her jewelry was a long crown necklace, a big silver bracelet and a charm bracelet. Destinee were a yellow and black checkers short sleeved shirt with a black cover up and a belt, blue skinny jeans, and a white with blue sneakers. Her hair was loose. Her jewelry was a star necklace and 3 bracelets and a charm bracelet.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-

Cathy's POV

Sam is all dressed for the tour. She's wearing a pink strip-less dress, a black buttoned coat (short), and a silver flower necklace with a heart locket, gold heels, and her hair in a back ponytail. Her suitcases are here too.

"Sam, are you excited about going on the tour?"

"Yeah"

"You're so lucky" She looked really depressed.

"Sam forget about the past and think about the future"

"I can't, it's so hard for me"

"The tour is going to take your head off it not on it!!"

"Well sorry, but wouldn't you be depressed if Danny disappeared forever"

"Yeah, I'm sorry Sam but I'm sad for you too" Sam looked out the window to see the tour bus and the girls coming out.

"Hey there here" I toke Sam's suitcases as she ran to hug them.

"Hey girls!!"

"Hey Sam, why are you wearing a dress?"

"I don't know"


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7-

Sam's POV

on the tour bus, I helped them praticed.

"so am I going to sing?"

"yeah"

"sweet" We first praticed Here With Me Now. Then Alter Ego. Lastly, we did Then I woke Up. Finally, in 2 weeks we reached Alanta, Georga.

* * *

Back in Singletown- Cathy's POV

Since Danny went on a camping trip and Sam was on tour. I was alone. So I decided to watch latian videos. But as I was watching Mujeres in the club, my v-com started beeping. I turned into my suit and toke out my blaster.

"where are you, you ugly thing" Then out of no where he throws knock out gas which makes me fanit. I changed back into my clothes, droped my v-com and went to a deep sleep. When I woke up I was in a cage. I tried to break it but it electricafied me.

"where am I?"

"yo're going to die"

"WHAT!!!" Then he pressed a button and Chris appeared in a container.

"what did you do to him?"

"I was going to kill him but I wanted everyone of my enemies to see it"

"no don't do it!! it's not right!! What has he ever done to you?"

"nothing, I just like killing people and my next targets are the goody-two-shoes of the Clique Girlz"

* * *

Paris's POV

Ariel and I went out for a walk in nature. It was so beautiful. It's always quiet and peaceful.

"wow, it's so pretty out here"

"yeah, we should go back to move on with our tour" I turned around and was so shocked in what I saw. So I tapped Ariel.

"yes" By the time she turned around, we fainted, leaving our necklaces and phones. We woke up to see some evil lab for freaks.

"where are we?"

"I don't know, call Destinee"

"I can't, we dropped our phones"

"guys, it's me Cathy"

"Cathy, we're so excited to see and hear you"

"shut up!!!" Then the containers filled up with gas and we went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-

Destinee's POV

"Sam, where's Ariel and Paris?"

"let's go look for them" We went into the woods when I saw there stuff on the floor.

"Sam look at this"

Sam's POV

"What?" then I saw their stuff on the floor.

"This is like what happened to Chris"

"Someone is kidnapping everyone who aren't physical"

"That means…" before I finished my sentence, my v-com started beeping. I went behind a tree and answered.

"Hi Danny"

"Cathy is gone and only her v-com is here"

"I knew it"

"What?"

"Paris and Ariel were just kidnapped"

"So let me get this straight, they got kidnapped because it was by surprise"

"Right"

"By what?"

"I don't know, I'll look for clues" I closed my v-com and ran back to destine. She was crying.

"What's wrong?"

"Paris was so sweet and now she's gone forever"

"I know how you feel, but you shouldn't worry because we'll find her promise"

"Thanks"

"You should go back to the bus, I'm gonna do something" She went inside while I looked for clues. But I thought it would be better with music. I turned on my I-pod and listened to Good Girls Go Bad. I looked around with my A-scan when it started beeping.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-

(Still Sam's POV)

"What's this? Purple goo ewwwww!" I toke a sample and ran into the bus.

Back in single town- Danny's POV

I'm worried about Cathy. I knew I should've never left camping while she was here alone. Then I heard knocking on the door. So I answered.

"Hi Danny Wanny"

"Mark"

"That's my name, don't use it out"

"What do you want?"

"To talk to Cathy"

"Oh really"

"Fine, I wanted to see if your friend was back"

"Who Chris?"

"Yeah"

"No, but that's nice, I'll try to tell him if he comes back"

"Don't you dare?"

"Yes I do" Then I slammed the door on his face. There was another knocking on my door. So I opened it again.

"Yo Mark…" But it was Sam!

"Don't you 'yo mark' me k?"

"Yes Sam"

"I found something from where the girls were taken"

"Me too" We both sat down on the couch and I showed her what I got.

"I found this blue goo at Cathy's house"

"Weird cause I found purple goo"

"Let's go to the clubhouse to see who it belongs too"

"Cool'


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-

(Still Danny's POV)

But when I opened the door we saw Mark and Jeremy boxing each other like crazy moneys fighting over a banana.

"Uh, mark"

"Jeremy"

"What are you doing?"

"And why are you boxing each other?"

"For Cathy's love"

"Well…"

"She's with Danny" they stopped boxing.

"Why, she's meant to be with me!?"

"No, me!!" they started wresting. We walked away very slowly then started to run quickly.

Desinee's POV

I'm at my house crying my heart out. All I wanted was Paris back home, safe and with me. Then I heard knocking on the door so I answered. When I opened the door, Danny and Sam were standing there with big smiles across their faces. But when they saw my expression they lost their smiles.

"What happened to you?"

"I've been crying"

"Well we k now what will make you smile again"

"What?'

"To go clubbing!!"

"What the hell!! What about the others. They about to die while we clubbing"

"This is suppose to take your mind off that"

"Fine, when are we going?"

"Right now"

"But Danny"

'We'll meet us at the club"

"Ok"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-

(Still Desinee's POV)

Danny walked home as I closed the door. Sam smiled as she held up 2 shopping bags. I was shocked then smiled. Sam worked on her make=up as I looked through the bag of outfits she brought.

Sam's POV

As I was doing my make-up, I couldn't help but Destinee was right. Plus, tomorrow we're going to start the mission. So why not have some fun.

"Hey Sam, these clothes so glamorous"

"Thanks, I picked them out myself" then she throw something at me.

"What's this?"

"Put it on, I picked it myself" she smiled so I had to smile back. When I cam out of the bathroom, Destinee was wearing a sleeve-less colorful top, short shorts, cheetah print heel boots. Her hair was loose and shiny. She had a turquoise stone necklace with matching bracelets and golden yellow dinky earrings.

"Wow, you look great"

"Is it good enough for clubbing'

"yeah, of course'

"you look good too" I wore a sleeve-less brown top, a long colorful skirt, a blue-green jacket and pure black slippers with long white socks. My hair was braided to the back and loose. I had an oval shaped necklace, a blue rubber band and no earrings. I looked at myself then at destine.

"See you do look good"

"Yeah, let's ask Danny then" As we walked out we argued.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-

Danny's POV

Ok, I'm at the club right now waiting for the girls. I'm dancing with some girls. They came up to me not the other way around. But that's weird. I have to tell them. Right now, cause they just walked through the doors.

"Hi girls"

"Hi Danny"

"We see you got yourself some girls to dance with" Then they played Party in The USA. Destinee was the first to hit the dance floor.

Destinee's POV

I was the first to hit the dance floor. I love this song like crazy. Then I saw Sam and Danny talking. But as I was heading their way, the girl who danced with Danny blocked me. Then they toke me outside.

"What's wrong?"

"Where were you going?"

"To my friends"

"WHY?"

"to talk' I rolled my eyes.

"Right' they toke my arms and legs and toke me away.

Mark's POV

I saw Destinee and Sam walk in. Then on the dance floor, destine was taken away. So I decided to tell them.

"Hey Danny"

"What do you want?"

"Destinee was taken away by your dancers" But before I could say anything, they were gone. So I went to tell on Danny and Sam.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13-

Destinee's POV

The girls may have gripped me but they didn't take my far. Then Sam and Danny came out.

"Destinee!!!"

"Yeah"

"What the fuck!!" I was steeping on both of them on top of another. My silky print heels shone in the light.

"Wow, how did you do that?" I just smiled. After, we all walked home.

"That was amazing"

"I've never had so much fun"

"So tomorrow you're going to look for the others"

"Yeah"

"Can I come with?" they looked at each other then back at me.

"Sure" I smiled big.

"Meet us at Cathy's house at 8 and bring no one"

"Ok, sure" then I went into my house. Then the next day, I packed my stuff and ran to Cathy's house. We didn't live far from each other. When I got to the backyard, all I saw was a huge blue and black ship. Then Sam walled up to me and toke my arm.

"Mourning Sam"

"Hey, we have to go now!!" she toke me into the ship. But I didn't go in.

"Where's Danny?"

"Late"

"Then I have an idea"

"What?'

"Why don't we highlight our hair?"

"I don't know; oh wait because we never tried it!!"

"Now's our chance"

"No" Then I got an idea.

"You know who much you want to impress Chris"

"Yeah" She blushed lightly. I knew it was working.

"Then highlight your hair and change your look"

"Fine" Then Danny came.

Danny's POV

I was so late!! But as I walked to the backyard, I was 2 girls with highlighted hair and cute outfits. It was Destinee and Sam!!

Sam's POV

Ok, so we highlighted our hair and got new outfits. I wore a shoulder sleeved white top with a pink flower on the side, a pink and red stripped skirt with a purple scarf belt and pink heels. My hair had purple highlights and was loose. Destinee wore a white t under a purple shoulder top with the number 8, blue and white Capri's and dark blue heels. Her hair had pink and blue highlights and was loose.

"We look awesome!!" Destine was spinning around and giggling.

"hey girls"

"Hey Danny"

"How you like our new looks"

"Good, I love the crazy hair colors"

"Ok kids, time to go if you want to get there in 2 wks"

"Ok" Sam went over to Mr. Smith.

"What's wrong Sam?"

"What about Destinee?"

"What?"

"What if she finds out or secret?"

"We'll erase her memory, if that doesn't work we'll just have to trust her"

"Ok" Sam got in the ship and we all waved goodbye as the ship zoomed off.


	14. Chapter 14

chapter 14-

Destinee's POV

I'm soo confused. We're on a non-human ship!! This is so crazy!! So, one wk has passed. Sam said we're half way there. I was listening to my I-pod. Easy by Paula DeAnda was playing. I was writing a new song will updating the old one. Then Sam came up to me tryying to peck a look at my songs.

"Sam, what are you doing?"

"looking at what you're writing"

"well it's non-of-your-buiness" Finally, in one more wk we reached it.

* * *

The Alien's POV

I've finally got everything I needed to destroy these annoying humans. I toke out the toxic gas out the containers. They came back to life.

"where are we?"

"Chris! You're ok"

"yeah, how you get here"

"I don't remember, how about you?"

"I don't remember ether"

"yo, human, I need 30 mins to get ready to kill you. so say your goodbyes" Then i walked away to get ready.

* * *

Chris's POV

I'm alive! I'm alive! Now, to make things better is to see Sam again. That's if I get out of here alive.

"Chris, you're alright!!!" I know that voice. I turned around to see Ariel looking at me with big eyes.

"Ariel!!"

"it's breath again right?"

"yeah" Then the alien came back holding 4 bottles in each hands.

"humans, it's time to die. in other word, time to say goodbye"

"but..."

"no buts and for that you will die first"

"what!!" Then he poured a green liquid into the container. I started to cough alot and my eyes got watery. I kneed down cause it was getting hard to breath. Then, everything went black.

* * *

Ariel's POV

Oh my gosh, he's dead!! Sam is gonna freak when she finds out she's to late. She never even got to say i love you.

* * *

Outside the castle- Sam's POV

Getting inside was so easy. Oh my gosh, this isn't happening. We just saw the the whole you're dead scene. I'm heart-broken. But that's not the end, he toke his body into a another and locked the door nice and shut. That's when we went for it. I freed Cathy, Danny freed Ariel and Destinee freed Paris.

"we're free"

"Chris is dead!!"

"noo!!"

"it's ok, we'll save him"


	15. Chapter 15

chapter 15-

Ariel's POV

Sam is so heart-broken. I've seen her like this. It's so weird, it's scary. Destinee, Paris and Me staied as back-up. it was weird tho. We just talked.

"Destinee it's so good to see you again"

"I thought you were dead"

"me too"

"I didn't like it"

"how about after this we go get something to eat"

"like Pizza & rollerblading"

"yeah!!"

* * *

Cathy's POV

It's good to be alive!! In our suits, we wnt to see the action. He was tied up under a 1,000 kilometer laster beam. That was scary.

"what will we do"

"yeah, i don't want to be lasterized"

"no one does, we need a plan" As we thought of a plan, we could hear the laster beam heating up and pointing at him.

"Im confused"

"why?"

"why are they always after Chris?"

"I have no idea"

"but now that you think about it's true"

"yeah"

"maybe he has something speacial under hiding"

"yeah, but he would've told us"

"maybe"

"or maybe somethings are better a secret"

"yeah right"

"what's wrong?"

"what if he doesn't trust us?"

"he does"

"don't worry, we just have to save him"

* * *

Sam's POV

I'm now the one with the heartbreak. I've never felt like this before. I don't like it. That's it!! I've got a plan.

"guys, I've got a plan"

"what?" We got in a circle and I told them the plan. After, we got ready to start the plan. I was the main victim. So I had to knock on the door. I got out of my suit.


	16. Chapter 16

chapter 16-

On Earth- Melissa's POV

"why did i do it?" I was talking to Wendy. We're good friends. _For Now._

"do what?"

"oh, I didn't tell you?"

"no"

"I'm the reason why Chris is gone"

"really, I thought you two were close"

"we are, but Mark had something over me so I had too"

"I hate him"

"we should get back at him"

"totally, and I know how" We got in a circle. Since I'm the main victim, I had to wear a strip-less (short) gold top, silver gold shorts, gold heels, a gold sweater and my hair was curled.

"wow"

" thanks, now let's go" We headed out the door and to Mark's house.

* * *

At Sparks- The Alien's POV

There's a human at my door. How's that?

"what do you want human?"

"I want to die"

"ok then, walk into my office" As I turned around, I saw the girl blink. I knew something was up.

"sit right here"

* * *

Danny's POV

"Sam is following the plan"

"ok, but I fell like the alien knows"

"no he doesn't, now let's go to our places in the plan" There were 2 windows by the door. So I looked through one and Cathy the other. We waited for the sign.

* * *

Sam's POV

I was sitting under the second laster beam. I was scared, but then I saw Danny and Cathy.

"hey, I'm waiting and I hate to wait" he turned my way. So i gave the sign. 2 mins later, they burst through the door with there blasters pointing at him.

"hey!!"

"what's wrong slow?"

"how you do that?" I was standing next to Cathy with my blaster pointing at him. I had on my suit.

"Magic" I moved my hands around.

* * *

On Earth- Wendy's POV

I rung the doorbell and went to hide. mark opened the door and his mouth. I giggled.

"hey Mark"

"hhhhii Melissa"

"where's Chris?"

"I don't know"

"what!!"

"here's what happened:

Flashback-

"put him here"

"mark, what do you want?"

"your sis"

"ewww" Then a huge wind pushed them against the wall. Then Chris was gone.

End of Flashback-


	17. Chapter 17

chapter 17-

Still Mark's POV

"omg!!"

"yeah, so Melissa you want to..."

"not know" she grapped Wendy from behind a tree and ran.

"whatever"

* * *

On Sparks/ Earth- Paris's POV

"what's taking so long?"

"I don't know"

"me nether" Then out-of-nowhere, we were back on earth.

"we're home!!" Destinee and I jumped. Ariel started to cry.

"what's wrong?"

"what happened to Chris?"

"we don't know"

* * *

In the castle in Sparks- Cathy's POV

I jumped on the alien's back. But he disappeared. So I fell on my butt.

"owwwww!!!"

* * *

Danny's POV

I went to Cathy's rescue as Sam went to free Chris. But when I looked her way, she was crying.

"Sam, what's wrong?"

"he's dead!!"

"how? he wasn't hit"

"it's an ice champer and we toke to long to save him. So he froze up" But before I could answer, Cathy and I disappeared!!

* * *

Sam's POV

What happened to them!? Where's Chris? Before I could move, I was gone! I woke up in my house.

"what happened?"

"you fell off the stage and you fainted"

"where's Chris?"

"here he is"

* * *

Chris's POV

I walked into the room and Sam just hugged me.

"hey, you ok?"

"I always am around you"

"me too"

"let's leave" Destinee and Ariel left.

"I'm glad your awake"

* * *

Sam's POV

"huh" We unhugged and sat on my bed.

"you were asleep for a whole 7 days"

"a week"

"duh" I hit him playfully.

"I missed you"

"me too" Then he did it. HE KISSED ME!!! I knew he loved me too!!

The End


End file.
